Radioprotector agents are used in diagnostic and therapeutic settings to protect normal (e.g., non-cancerous) tissues or structures from radiation damage. These agents are also used as a means of protection in the setting of radiation exposure to the normal population. However, current commercially available radioprotectors are generally too toxic or are insufficiently active to be clinically useful. Furthermore, it is often necessary to administer these agents prior to radiation exposure, which limits the use of these agents to intentional or expected exposures.